A Alma de DM
by Ben Dumbledore
Summary: Tudo começa na estada do trio, Harry, Rony e Hermione na mansão dos malfoy quando foram capturados por Grayback. Lá algumas coisas bem estranhas acontecem com Hermione. (Fanfic Antiga)
1. Chapter 1

Eu estava deitada em um quarto no chalé das conchas. A casa do Gui e da Fleur. De tudo que aconteceu na mansão dos Malfoy, havia uma coisa que eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça, que eu não conseguia parar de pensar.

Flashback

\- Não – gritou Rony – pode ficar comigo no lugar dela.

Belatriz deu-lhe uma bofetada no rosto, a pancada ecoou pela sala.

\- Se ela morrer no interrogatório, você será o próximo. No meu caderninho, traidor do sangue vem logo abaixo de sangue ruim. Leve-os para baixo Greyback, e verifique se estão bem presos e não faça mais nada com ele, por enquanto.

Ela devolveu a varinha de Greyback e tirou uma pequena faca de prata de dentro das vestes. Cortou as cordas que me prendiam aos outros prisioneiros e me arrastou pelos cabelos para o meio da sala, enquanto Greyback empurrava os demais para outra porta que se abria para um corredor escuro.

\- E agora você garota – Disse Belatriz voltando-se para mim – Me diga onde conseguiu essa espada.

\- Não. – Eu disse ainda firme.

\- Ora ora, a sangue ruim é valente e ousa me desacatar. Crucio.

Senti uma dor indescritível tomar conta de mim, era como se eu tivesse sendo queimada por dentro, e cada parte do meu corpo estivesse sendo pisoteada. Meus olhos ardiam e nas costas eu conseguia sentir o açoite. Eu gritava e era a única coisa que eu ainda conseguia raciocinar para fazer. Quando parou Belatriz tinha um sorriso triunfal no rosto.

\- Vai me dizer agora sua menina imunda? Onde estava a espada? – Eu não respondi a principio e ela se preparou novamente para me torturar – Cru...

\- Eu não sei – gritei – Eu estava escondida quando Harry a encontrou, eu juro que eu não sei.

\- Você esta mentindo sua sangue ruim imunda, sei que está. Você tirou ela do meu cofre em Gringores. Diga a verdade. – Disse Belatriz – Diga a verdade. Crucio.

Outra vez a dor me invadiu e eu gritei, mas dessa vez a dor foi diminuindo, parecia ter sido reduzida pela metade. E eu pude ver um par de olhos azuis acinzentado olhando fixamente para mim. Draco Malfoy nem piscava, e sem ser notado por Belatriz ou por seu pai ele murmurava alguma coisa. Belatriz interrompeu o feitiço:

\- O que mais você tirou? O que mais tem com você, me diga a verdade ou, juro, vou furar você com esta faca.

\- Nada – eu respondi com a voz enfraquecida pela maldição. – Nunca estivemos no seu cofre, eu juro.

\- Que mais você tirou? – Belatriz repetiu sem acreditar em mim – Que mais? RESPONDA! Crucio.

A Dor juntamente a novos gritos, mas como da ultima vez reduziu-se pela metade. Procurei de novo pelo Malfoy, suas mãos estava fechadas como se fizesse força para não se mexer, ele tinha os músculos faciais rígidos, lutando para manter a expressão.O que está acontecendo? Eu pensei em meio à dor que mesmo reduzida ainda era demasiada e me fazia gritar. Belatriz parou interrompendo o meu raciocínio.

\- Como foi que entrou no meu cofre? – Belatriz berrou – Aquele duende nojento a ajudou?

\- Só o conhecemos esta noite – eu disse e então tive uma idéia – Nunca estivemos no seu cofre... essa não é a espada verdadeira, é só uma copia!

Na verdade eu já tinha entendido como isso aconteceu, eu só não entendi o porque. Quando Lupin veio aqui eu dei um jeito de chama-lo em um canto para saber o que tinha acontecido. Afinal ele era um excelente professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas e era uma pessoa na qual eu podia confiar.

Flashback

\- Lupin pode me acompanhar um minuto? É muito importante – Eu disse baixo para Harry e os outros não me ouvirem.

\- Claro Hermione – ele me acompanhou até o quarto que eu estava ocupando. – O que houve?

\- Lupin você já deve saber que estivemos na mansão dos Malfoy...

\- Sim já sei – ele disse

\- Então deve saber que fui atingida algumas vezes pela maldição Cruciatos.

\- Sim, Hermione – O rosto dele tinha uma expressão preocupada.

\- Da primeira vez senti uma dor horrível, que imagino que seja a dor de uma Cruciatos bem feita. Nas outras vezes a dor foi reduzida pela metade, apesar de ainda bem forte nem se comparava a primeira maldição que Belatriz me lançou.

\- Isso é muito estranho Hermione – Disse Lupin pensativo – A menos que... O Harry ou o Rony estavam com você no momento?

\- Não. – Eu Respondi.

\- Então não imagino quem poderia ter sido.

\- Como assim professor?

\- Deixe-me explicar. Há um feitiço pouquíssimo conhecido. Ele é um dos feitiços das almas. Feitiços das Almas é o nome que se dá a feitiços de proteção a quem amamos. Eles não são exatamente difíceis de fazer, mas é preciso muita coragem, força moral e a Alma pura. Existe apenas um livro no qual constam esses feitiços. Um deles é, por exemplo, o feitiço que protegeu o Harry de Valdemort, que foi realizado por Lílian.

\- Então, há um feitiço de alma que é uma contra maldição para a maldição cruciatos? – Perguntei incrédula.

\- Sim. – Disse Lupin – É um feitiço chamado Crucio Divisa. Ele divide a maldição. Ele fez você sentir somente a metade, a outra metade foi revertida no corpo de quem realizou o feitiço. É muito útil, porque metade de uma cruciatos não faz a pessoa enlouquecer como os pais de Neville. Eu só não entendo quem poderá ter sido. Afinal teria que ser alguém que estivesse perto, pela necessidade de contato visual. E como você pode constatar, a maldição é insuportável, mesmo reduzida. O que significa que provavelmente a pessoa que realizou o feitiço teria gritado e se contorcido como você. A não ser que tenha lutado muito para se manter parado. Teria que ter muita força para suportar uma maldição dessas parado. Mesmo reduzida pela metade.

Porque o Malfoy teria me salvado? Não dá pra entender. Mas havia sido ele. Ele manteve o contato visual, ele manteve o corpo rígido lutando para suportar metade da maldição que era para ter atingido somente a mim. Alma pura? Fibra moral? Coragem? Desde quando qualquer uma dessas coisas poderia ser relacionada ao Malfoy. Esse garoto passou anos me insultando sempre que tinha uma oportunidade. Ele tinha desejado matar o Dumbledore. Esse garoto é um comensal da morte. SALVA POR UM COMENSAL DA MORTE.

Fui interrompida dos meus pensamentos, Harry, Rony e eu estávamos planejando a ida a Gringotes, para conseguir mais uma horcrux. Eu ia me concentrar nisso, e deixar o Malfoy pra depois.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu estava na sala precisa, procurando o Diadema junto com os meus melhores amigos, Harry e Rony. Eu estava bem confusa nesse momento. Tentava me concentrar na tarefa de achar a horcrux mas não tinha como eu não pensar no que eu tinha acabado de fazer.

Eu havia beijado Rony Weasley. E o pior, não tinha sido nada daquilo que eu imaginava. Eu tinha certeza que era isso que eu queria, eu morri de ciúmes da Lilá quando ele a namorou no ano passado, mas quando o beijei hoje senti como se tudo estivesse errado. Como se fosse um aviso de que aquela não era a pessoa certa. E com um beijo tudo aquilo que eu achava que eu sentia se desfez dentro de mim.

Eu sabia que Rony gostava de mim, e até mesmo eu gostava dele, mas era só isso. Não tinha paixão e eu não o desejava, eu não ansiava pelos beijos dele e nem por estar ao seu lado. E isso era estranho. Muito estranho. Porque eu realmente achei que fosse o que eu queria.

De repente a estante ao meu lado começou a desabar e alguns objetos caíram. Ouvi Harry gritar: Finite. Alguém tinha tentado desmoronar a Sala. Fui atrás de Harry bem a tempo de ver um jato de luz vermelha passando a centímetros de Harry. Eram Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. Crabbe apontou a varinha pra mim e gritou:

\- É aquela sangue ruim. Avada Kedavra.

Eu vi o lampejo de luz verde e vi malfoy apontar sua varinha discretamente para mim, e então eu fui lançada para o lado desviando da maldição. Harry não pareceu ter percebido que foi Malfoy porque nem olhava para ele. Virou-se somente para Crabbe e lançou um feitiço estuporante e ele o desviou.

_ Não o mate. NÃO O MATE! – urrou Malfoy para Crabbe e Goyle que hesitaram. E então Harry gritou Expeliarmus e a varinha de Goyle sumiu de sua mão.

Crabbe tentou lançar uma maldição da morte em Rony, que se escondeu para desviar da maldição. Harry Estuporou Goyle e disse pra mim:

\- Está em algum lugar, procure enquanto eu vou ajudar R...

Um breve rugido nos avisou do que estava por vir. E então vimos Crabbe e Rony correndo na nossa direção. E Crabbe urrava:

\- Que tal o calor gentalha?

Ele não tinha o menor controle sobre o que fizera. Chamas de tamanho anormal os perseguiam lambendo os lados da montanha de objetos, que se desfazia em fuligem a seu toque.

\- Aguamenti – Harry gritou, mas o jato de água evaporou no ar.

\- CORRAM – Malfoy gritou e agarrou Goyle que estava estuporado e o levou consigo.

Todos começaram a correr, mas o fogo parecia disposto a nos matar, não era um fogo comum e eu conhecia esse feitiço, era o fogomaldito.

\- O que fazemos? O que fazemos? – eu berrei desesperada.

\- Aqui. – Harry gritou.

Harry passou a mão em duas vassouras e atirou uma delas a Rony que me puxou para a garupa. Levantamos vôo. A fumaça e o calor eram avassaladores. Eu procurava por Malfoy e os outros e reparei que Harry fazia o mesmo.

\- Harry vamos embora – berrou Rony – É muito perigoso.

Eu os vi. Malfoy segurava Goyle inconsciente. Apontei para eles e Harry desceu em sua direção, Rony logo atrás girtando:

_ SE MORRERMOS POR CAUSA DELES, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ HARRY.

Rony e eu puxamos Goyle para nossa vassoura e disparamos para fora da sala, Harry puxou Malfoy e em seguida mergulhou para pegar o que eu deduzi que fosse o diadema. E disparou para fora da sala logo em seguida. E enfim respiramos um pouco de ar puro.

\- C-Crabbe – Malfoy disse assim que pode falar.

\- Está morto – Rony disse com rispidez.

E a batalha continuou feroz, até que voz do lorde das trevas ecoou pelo castelo nos cedendo uma pausa de uma hora na batalha. Eu, Harry e Rony fomos para o salão principal. Onde estavam todos os sobreviventes queue se abraçavam e velavam seus mortos. Eu observei Rony se juntar a sua família, todos chorando a morte de Fred Weasley. Quando olhei para o lado, Harry já havia desaparecido. Foi então que eu o vi, com o cabelo loiro despenteado andando para fora do salão principal. Eu o segui.

Ele andou um pouco e entrou em uma sala batendo a porta, eu ainda hesitei na porta, aquele era Malfoy, um estúpido que me odiava, mas como poderia realmente me odiar? Ele me salvou da morte, ele dividiu comigo uma maldição. Entrei. Malfoy estava ao lado de Goyle que estava largado inconsciente em uma cadeira.

\- Granger? – Ele disse surpreso.

\- Sim – eu respondi, e disse o que me veio na cabeça – Goyle está bem?

\- Vai ficar – disse ele.

\- Que bom – Nada me veio na cabeça dessa vez e eu não soube o que dizer.

\- Por que está aqui? – Disse Malfoy com certa rispidez.

\- Eu te segui. – Me peguei dizendo a verdade.

\- Por que? – ele perguntou.

\- Não sei. – Eu disse, e percebi que eu não sabia mesmo. O silencio tomou conta da sala. Fiquei olhando para Malfoy que sustentava o meu olhar de uma forma que me dava vontade de desviar.

\- Porque me salvou duas vezes? – eu perguntei, e o queixo dele caiu – Eu vi sua varinha Malfoy, sei que foi você que me empurrou para o lado quando Crabbe tentou me matar.

\- Eu não ia deixar uma pessoa que eu podia salvar ser morta.– Malfoy respondeu, como se tal atitude fosse normal dele – Mas você disse que te salvei duas vezes, qual seria a segunda?

\- Quando dividiu comigo uma maldição cruciatos. – Eu respondi – Nunca achei que você fosse fazer um feitiço de alma. Ainda mais para me salvar. Desde quando você não deixaria uma sangue ruim morrer? Esse não é você.

\- Então você sabe do Crucio Divisa? Você é mesmo uma sabe tudo – Malfoy disse desdenhoso – Esse não sou eu? Você não sabe nada de mim, Granger.

E então a voz do lorde das trevas tomou conta do castelo novamente e dessa vez ele anunciou: "Harry Potter está morto" Eu nem parei para ouvir o resto, e corri para fora da sala, sem conseguir acreditar na morte do meu melhor amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ele gritava, os cabelos loiros caiam sobre seu rosto e ele se contorcia. A mansão Malfoy ficava cada vez mais ao fundo. E eu pude ver. Um, dois, três comensais.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Eu acordei sobressaltada. Olhei para os lados, aquele era o meu quarto, na casa dos meus pais. Parede lilás e porta retratos trouxas espalhados por todo o cômodo. E se Malfoy estiver em perigo? Eu tenho que salva-lo, eu lhe devo a vida. Eu pensei desesperada e em seguida tentei ser racional Hermione você não é o Harry, você não vê coisas reais, foi só um sonho, foi só um sonho.

Meu lado racional venceu. Me forcei a deitar novamente na cama, encarando por alguns segundos a minha mala para a escola que ainda não estava pronta mesmo que o dia de ir pra Hogwarts já fosse amanha. Fechei os olhos com força tentando não pensar em Draco Malfoy. E os segundos passando, mas e se foi um aviso? se ele estiver mesmo em perigo? E se machucarem ele? E se o matarem?

Eu levantei, procurei pela minha varinha em cima do criado mudo e fiz força para pensar: Mansão dos Malfoy. E então, eu aparatei.

O Lugar era extremamente escuro e haviam algumas arvores, me escondi rapidamente atrás de uma delas. E então eu os vi. Malfoy estava suspenso no ar. E se contorcia. Eu precisava pensar no que fazer, mas eu não tinha tempo. Apontei para a o comensal que amaldiçoava o Malfoy e gritei:

\- Estupefaça.

Malfoy caiu no chão inconsciente. O comensal que eu estuporei caiu da mesma forma, os outros dois procuraram de onde vinha a voz. Um deles chegou perto de onde eu estava e o outro foi alguns metros para o lado. Esperei que o primeiro comensal chegasse bem perto. E Gritei novamente:

\- Estupefaça.

Já eram dois. Não olhei para trás, comecei a correr na direção de Malfoy. O comensal da morte que restou já havia me localizado e corria atrás de mim, Eu desviei de um jato de luz vermelha e depois de um de luz verde. Agarrei o braço do Malfoy e pensei com força: Residência dos Granger. E novamente eu aparatei.

E eu estava no meu jardim. Arrastando um Malfoy inconsciente até a porta da minha casa.

\- Alorromora – eu disse apontando a varinha para a porta trancada.

Meu pai já me esperava na sala.

\- Hermione Granger onde você estava? – Ele perguntou ralhando comigo, mas parecendo aliviado em me ver – Eu acordo, ninguém no seu quarto, nenhum bilhete avisando.

\- Pai depois eu explico, agora me ajuda – Eu tentava puxar Malfoy para dentro da minha casa.

\- O que houve com ele? Vou levá-lo para o seu quarto. – Papai veio logo me ajudar, colocou o Malfoy nos ombros e começou a subir a escada com ele.

Eu tinha que avisar a professora Macgonagall. Então eu conjurei um Patrono, o meio de comunicação mais rápido que eu consegui pensar. E disse:

_ Professora. Aqui é Hermione Granger. Acabei de salvar Draco Malfoy de 3 comensais da morte em frente a residência dos Malfoy.

Não consegui pensar em mais nada para dizer a ela. Mas tinha certeza que estava fazendo a coisa certa, e então subi para o meu quarto. Malfoy estava deitado na minha cama ainda inconsciente. Suava muito. Desabotoei a camisa dele e a retirei com cuidado e passei um pano em seu rosto. Coloquei a mão em sua testa. Sem febre. Ele estava bem, Merlin obrigada.

Minerva Macgonagall adentrou o meu quarto com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Professora?

\- Ele está bem Granger? – Ela perguntou.

\- Está sem febre, acho que logo ele vai acordar. – eu respondi

\- Já entrei em contato com os aurores e eles já foram para lá. Felizmente a mãe dele estava fora de casa essa noite, mas já avisei a ela o que aconteceu e que é para aguardar o aviso dos aurores antes de ir para casa. Mas srta. Granger, a senhorita terá que me dizer como foi que isso aconteceu.

\- Bom – eu hesitei – eu estava dormindo e sonhei com Malfoy. No meu sonho ele estava em perigo. Eu não sabia se era verdade ou não. Mas aparatei em frente a mansão dele. Lá estavam os comensais. Eu estava escondida, Estuporei dois deles e depois corri até Malfoy, ele já estava inconsciente. Trouxe ele para cá antes que o terceiro comensal nos matasse.

\- Foi uma atitude heróica srta. Granger – Falou Macgonagall com um certo orgulho – Não que eu esperasse atitudes diferentes da senhora. Mas me intriga como sonhou com isso. Nunca tinha visto nada parecido, a não ser com Potter, mas a situação é diferente.

\- Sim professora, eu não sei o que pode ter causado esse sonho – Eu disse com sinceridade.

Ela parecia tentar achar uma explicação, alguns segundos se passaram.

\- Há uma explicação – disse ela – mas eu não creio que a senhorita e o tenham esse tipo de ligação.

\- Feitiço da Alma? – eu perguntei adivinhando.

\- Sim – disse ela, surpresa. – Sr. Malfoy e a Senhorita têm uma ligação de alma?

\- Parece que sim. – Eu respondi, uma ligação maior do que eu imaginava. Anotei mentalmente que teria que estudar sobre esse assunto.

\- Bom – disse a professora levantando-se – Vou mandar uma troca de roupa para o sr. Malfoy. Creio que ele possa ir para escola com a senhorita amanha.

\- Pode- eu respondi – mas e as coisas dele?

\- Pedirei a Narcisa que mande diretamente para a escola. – Respondeu ela – Até amanha srta. Granger.

E saiu pela porta do meu quarto.

Sentei numa poltrona ao lado da minha cama e olhei para Draco Malfoy. Ele parecia um anjo dormindo. E eu não conseguia entender, depois de tantos anos nos odiando, o que ele fazia dormindo na minha cama. Eu estava cansada, não restava muito tempo e já iria amanhecer, encostei a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e dormi.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Hermione querida, acorda – Era a voz da minha mãe.

Abri os olhos e senti o corpo cansado pela noite mal dormida, e uma dormência no braço esquerdo por ter dormido em cima dele naquela poltrona desconfortável. Minha mãe trazia nas mãos uma troca de roupa e uma bandeja de café da manhã.

\- Café na cama? – eu olhei surpresa.

\- Não é para você – minha mãe disse rindo – é para a visita.

Aah claro, minha mãe que nunca levou café na cama para mim, estava dando essa mordomia ao Malfoy... ah se ela soubesse quem ele é... Não sei nem como ele vai reagir por estar numa casa trouxa, nem o que ele vai fazer com essa comida trouxa porque eu tenho uma leve impressão que ele tem uma certa aversão a tudo isso.

\- E a roupa? – eu perguntei.

\- Apareceu aqui em casa hoje de manhã. Creio que seja desse menino – Disse minha mãe –bom filha, desça para comer sim?

E depois disso, minha mãe desceu. Procurei por um pedaço de pergaminho nas minhas coisas da escola, depois uma pena e um tinteiro. E então escrevi:

Malfoy, você está em minha casa. Há um café da manhã para você na mesinha e uma troca de roupa para você no banheiro. Você pode tomar banho se quiser. Eu estou lá em baixo com a minha família, já estou subindo

Hermione Granger

Deixei o bilhete na mão dele, ele ia ver assim que acordasse. Desci. Minha mãe e o meu pai já estavam na mesa da cozinha tomando café, eu sentei e esperei pelo interrogatório.

\- Agora, Hermione, quem é esse? – Perguntou meu pai.

\- Esse é Draco Malfoy – Respondi – É do meu ano na escola. Só que esta em outra casa.

\- Em que casa ele está? – perguntou meu pai novamente.

\- Sonserina – e obrigada Merlin, por meus pais serem trouxas e não entenderem o que significa ser da Sonserina.

\- Huum – disse papai – E o que ele esta fazendo na nossa casa? E quem era a mulher que estava aqui ontem?

\- Ele estava em perigo ontem a noite – eu estava me esforçando para não mentir – eu fui até onde ele estava para tentar salvá-lo, e como ele estava inconsciente eu o trouxe pra cá. Aquela era a nova diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva Macgonagall. Eu avisei a ela do acontecido e ela veio para cá imediamente.

\- Como você sabia que ele estava em perigo? – minha mãe perguntou curiosa.

\- Draco tem um jeito próprio de me avisar quando alguma coisa está errada – Eu disse corando violentamente.

\- E você gosta dele, Mione? – minha mãe perguntou.

\- Bom, a gente não se dava muito bem na escola – Eu disse.

\- Eu quis dizer, você realmente gosta dele, Mione?

E então eu entendi o que minha mãe quis dizer.

\- Não, claro que não.

Eu comecei a tomar meu café da manhã, comi algumas torradas bem devagar e bebi um copo de suco. Enrrolei o máximo que eu pude para ir para o meu quarto. Subi as escadas bem devagar e abri a porta. A bandeja de café ainda estava em cima da mesa, mas agora praticamente vazia. A porta do banheiro estava trancada e dava para ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. O bilhete que eu havia escrito estava aberto em cima da cama.

Olhei para o chão e vi minha mala, e lembrei que tinha que terminar de arrumá-la, comecei a colocar as roupas e os livros que faltavam. Alguns minutos depois a mala estava pronta, comecei a separar a roupa que eu ia usar, e então a porta do banheiro abriu. Congelei um pouco na posição que eu estava e depois me virei para encarar Draco Malfoy. A expressão dele era indecifrável.

\- Hum, bom dia Malfoy – eu tentei.

\- O que estou fazendo aqui Granger? – ele perguntou ríspido.

\- Ontem a noite havia comensais em frente a sua casa – eu disse, explicando pela terceira vez essa história.

\- Sim, disso eu me lembro – Disse Malfoy. - Estavam tentado saquear a mansão .

\- Eu aparatei em frente a sua mansão, e trouxe você para cá. Você já estava desacordado.

\- Lutou com os comensais para me tirar de lá? – Ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- É – eu disse, e cruzei os dedos, não faça aquela pergunta, não faça aquela pergunta, por favor, por favor.

\- Como você sabia? Como você sabia que os comensais estavam lá? Como você sabia que eu estava sendo torturado? – E ele fez a pergunta que eu torcia para que ele não fizesse, a voz carregada de desconfiança.

\- Eu... Sonhei – Eu respondi ficando vermelha. Droga Hermione, por Merlin. Você não consegue falar disso sem virar um pimentão?

\- Você... Sonhou? – Ele disse, com seu desdém sonserino.

\- Ligação de Alma – Eu disse olhando para baixo – Sempre vou saber quando você não estiver bem.

Ele pareceu não ter mais nada a dizer, eu peguei a minha roupa e entrei no banheiro para me trocar, quando eu sai ele estava sentado na minha cama e já olhava para mim.

\- E a minha mãe? – ele perguntou.

\- A professora Macgonagall mandou os Aurores revistarem e protegerem sua propriedade, ela entrou em contato com a sua mãe e disse o que havia acontecido, e que os aurores avisariam ela para voltar para casa somente quando fosse seguro.

\- Eu vou pra Hogwarts com você?- ele perguntou.

\- Vai – eu respondi – Macgonagall pediu que sua mãe enviasse suas coisas direto pra lá.

Nesse momento minha mãe adentrou o meu quarto.

\- Hermione, já está quase na hora de irmos... – e então ela parou o que estava falando e olhou para Malfoy – Você já esta melhor? Precisa de alguma coisa? É Draco não é?

\- Sim, é Draco – Ele sorriu para minha mãe, e eu nunca tinha visto aquele sorriso – Estou melhor, não preciso de nada, obrigado pela hospitalidade.

Ele foi educado e humilde com a minha mãe, uma trouxa que eu tinha quase certeza que ele abominava. Quem era aquele menino, e o que ele tinha feito com Draco Malfoy?

\- Bom, vamos meninos – Disse minha mãe – Leve a mala Hermione, seu pai já espera no carro.

Eu apontei a varinha pra a minha mala e ela flutuou. E então, nós descemos.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Carro, Granger? – sussurrou Malfoy para mim enquanto meus pais colocavam minha mala no porta malas.

\- Nunca andou de carro, Malfoy? – eu disse provocando.

\- Eu não costumo andar de veículos trouxas. Todos em minha família são bruxos. – Disse ele provocando de volta.

Esse Malfoy era o Malfoy que eu conhecia. Desdenhoso, provocativo e sonserino. Que procurava me ofender nessa frase cheia de indiretas. Essa era o Malfoy que eu tinha odiado desde os onze anos, e eu não sabia realmente se eu preferia esse novo Malfoy, que era tão imprevisível. Entramos no carro. Durante a viagem até a estação King's Cross minha mãe parecia sentir uma forte necessidade de conversar com Malfoy que graças a Merlin era um bom ator.

\- Draco querido, seus pais são bruxos?

Malfoy olhou pra mim. Eu respondi por ele:

\- Sim mãe, o Malfoy é puro-sangue.

Malfoy ergueu a sobrancelha, sem tirar o olhar de mim.

\- Puro-Sangue? – minha mãe perguntou, não entendendo a expressão.

\- Quer dizer que na minha família todo mundo é bruxo. – Malfoy respondeu.

\- Desde sempre? – perguntou papai.

\- Acho que sim – ele respondeu.

\- E seus pais estarão na estação? Eu gostaria muito de conhecê-los. – minha mãe disse sorrindo.

\- Talvez a minha mãe esteja. – Disse Malfoy.

\- Seu pai está trabalhando nesse horário? – minha mãe perguntou, tentando adivinhar.

Não, está em Azkaban, eu pensei, por ser um comensal da morte. Mas Malfoy olhou pra mim como se pedisse socorro. E percebi que aquele era um assunto que o deixava chateado.

\- Sim mamãe. – eu respondi.

\- Você joga aquele jogo dos bruxos? – perguntou papai.

\- Quadribol? – Malfoy perguntou. – Jogo sim.

\- Malfoy é muito bom – eu disse, feliz pela mudança de assunto – Ele é o apanhador da sonserina.

\- Nunca entendi esse jogo. – disse papai. - Hermione também não sabe explicar.

\- Eu odeio Quadribol, papai. – eu disse.

E o resto do caminho foi incrivelmente tranqüilo, eu e a minha mãe apenas ouvíamos enquanto Malfoy explicava para o papai as regras do jogo, e papai o bombardeava com perguntas sobre times, vassouras e coisas do tipo. Logo chegamos na estação. Fomos todos a caminho da plataforma 9 ¾ . Malfoy parecia tão preocupado quando eu, que algum dos amigos sonserinos nojentos dele ou algum dos meus amigos nos vissem juntos. Então eu fui logo me despedindo dos meus pais.

\- Hermione – disse minha mãe, empurrando um saquinho pra mim – Fiz um sanduíche pra você comer na viagem.

\- Há comida a venda no trem, mamãe. – eu disse.

\- Você precisa parar de comer porcarias Hermione – minha mãe disse ralhando comigo – sua alimentação anda muito ruim viu?

\- Tudo bem – eu disse pegando o saquinho, com a minha mãe não dá pra discutir.

\- Fiz um pra você também, Draco querido – Disse minha mãe estendendo um saquinho para ele.

\- Obrigado sra Granger. – Malfoy respondeu sorrindo.

\- Bom, boa viagem para vocês meninos – disse papai, que me abraçou e em seguida apertou a mão de Malfoy.

\- Se cuidem – disse minha mãe me dando um beijo, e depois de depositar um beijo na bochecha do Malfoy ela completou – Principalmente você Draco, não faça muito esforço, você pode não estar completamente recuperado do susto.

\- Pode deixar – Ele disse, simpático, e nota dez para atuação de Malfoy.

\- Venha nos visitar no próximo verão querido – disse mamãe animada – Hermione nunca traz ninguém pra casa, você será sempre muito bem vindo.

\- Obrigado. – disse ele, com um sorriso que era só dentes pra minha mãe, um sorriso que podia iluminar o mundo inteiro e que nunca havia se dirigido a mim.

Eu e Malfoy caminhamos para barreira entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Assim que atravessei Gina Weasley me viu e veio correndo na minha direção.

\- Mione – ela sorria pra mim.

\- Oi Gina, como foi o verão?

\- Ah foi difícil lá em casa, por causa do Fred, mas estamos superando.

\- Sinto muito. Se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer...

\- Obrigada Mione.

Quando olhei pro lado, Malfoy não estava mais lá, eu o vi encontrando Nott e Zabini.

\- Mione – dessa vez era Harry. Ele segurou a mão de Gina. – Vamos para o trem meninas?

\- Vamos sim – Gina disse.

E entramos, procuramos por um compartimento vazio e ficamos lá.

\- Ah Mione – disse Gina – O Rony estava te procurando.

E então, eu me lembrei que ia precisar enfrentar Rony Weasley. Lembrei que eu tinha beijado ele e depois não tinha dado mais explicação alguma. Lembrei que eu não tinha respondido nenhuma das cartas que ele me mandou durante o verão. Não por maldade é claro, mas há coisas que não melhores ditas pessoalmente.

\- Hermione – E nesse momento, Rony entrou no nosso compartimento.

\- E aai Rony? Como foi de férias? – eu disse, nervosa.

\- Mais ou menos neh - disse ele – E você esteve ocupada? Nem respondeu minhas cartas.

\- É eu fui atrás dos meus pais, para compor a memória deles novamente e tudo mais – eu disse, e não estava mentindo.

\- Eu entendo – ele disse abrindo um sorriso pra mim – mas agora você vai ter um tempo pra gente não é?

\- Hum... Rony, eu acho que a gente precisa conversar. – Eu sai do compartimento e fiquei em pé no corredor e esperei que ele me seguisse.

Agora eu precisaria dispensar o meu melhor amigo, sem magoá-lo. E eu não fazia a menor ideia de como fazer isso.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Rony, eu sinto muito – eu disse, procurando por uma maneira de começar a dizer – mas a gente vai ter que ser só amigo.

E o sorriso dele se apagou. Ele disse:

\- Por que, Hermione?

\- Porque eu só gosto de você dessa forma...

\- Então porque me beijou? – Rony disse procurando uma explicação – Não, Hermione, você gosta de mim. Você teve ciúmes da Lilá e ficou chateada quando deixei você e o Harry.

\- Eu sei Ron – eu disse, tentando me explicar – Eu achava que gostava de você de um jeito diferente e então eu te beijei. Mas eu não senti nada quando fiz isso, não teve paixão entende?

\- Hermione, só porque o nosso primeiro beijo não foi muito bom, não quer dizer que a gente não possa dar certo. – Rony tentou novamente.

\- O problema não foi o beijo em si Ron, e sim o que eu senti. Depois de tanto tempo achando que eu estava apaixonada por você era pra eu ter me sentido diferente com esse beijo. Mas tudo o que eu senti foi uma sensação de que tudo estava errado. – Eu disse – É claro que a gente poderia dar certo Rony, realmente funciona namorar o melhor amigo, funcionaria da mesma forma se eu resolvesse namorar o Harry. Mas eu quero mais do que isso, desculpe.

Ele começou a andar pelo corredor, eu não o segui, não havia mais nada que eu pudesse dizer. Entrei de volta no compartimento.

\- Cadê o Ron? – perguntou Harry.

\- Saiu andando – Eu respondi sincera.

\- Vocês brigaram? – perguntou Gina.

\- Mais ou menos – encarei Harry e Gina, não como meus amigos, mais como o melhor amigo de Rony e a irmã de Rony, tomei fôlego e disse – Eu disse a ele que nós só poderíamos ser amigos.

\- POR QUE? – disse Gina surpresa e nada sutil.

\- Porque é assim que eu me sinto. – eu respondi.

\- Mas eu achei... Eu achei que vocês – ela disse, olhando de mim pra Harry, ela parecia transtornada – Harry, você não disse que eles... Eu achei que eles tivessem...

\- Eu também achei, Gina – Eu disse. – Me desculpem.

\- A gente vai sempre te apoiar, Mione – disse Harry – Sei que se você não se sente mais assim, isso não é culpa sua.

O Restante da viagem correu bem, apesar de eu não ter tirado da cabeça o quanto eu magoei o Rony. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Começar um relacionamento sem amor só podia magoar ainda mais nós dois.

Quando chegamos em Hogwarts fomos direto para o salão principal. Depois da seleção dos alunos novos, Minerva Macgonagall nos apresentou o novo professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas: Dédalo Diggle. Também a nova professora de transfiguração Augusta Longbottom, avó de Neville, que se tornou a nova diretora da casa Grifinória. Macgonagall também nos avisou que este ano seriam escolhidos um monitor chefe de cada casa. Depois de selecionar o monitor da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa, chegou a vez da Grifinória:

\- E como monitora chefe da Grifinória – anunciou a diretora – Hermione Granger.

\- Parabéns, Mione – disse Harry.

\- Parabéns – disse Gina me abraçando.

E então virem Neville, Simas, Dino, Parvati e até mesmo Lilá. Rony não veio me cumprimentar.

\- E da casa Sonserina – Disse Macgonagall – O Monitor é Draco Malfoy.

Olhei pra ele, ele sorria, mas o sorriso sonserino de sempre. Os amigos dele lhe davam os parabéns, Zabini, Nott, Pansy e Goyle.

\- Os dormitórios dos monitores chefes ficam seguindo o corredor da sala de feitiços, no final tem uma abertura para esquerda e uma para a direita. – disse a diretora - Do lado esquerdo ficam os dormitórios de Grifinória e Sonserina. E do lado direito Lufa-lufa e Corvinal.

\- Que droga – riu Harry – Você vai dormir perto da Doninha.

\- Que péssima maneira de começar o ano – disse Gina – ter um idiota como vizinho.

Na mesa da sonserina, não foi diferente, ainda ouvi Pansy dizer:

\- Logo com a Sangue Ruim da Granger, que azar.

Depois do jantar e de escoltar os alunos novos para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória eu fui direto para o meu dormitório. Era um quarto bonito, e espaçoso, decorado com as cores da Grifinória. Em cima da cama havia um pacote e um bilhete.

Achei que fosse gostar disso Srta. Granger. É um livro único, pois o autor não quis que publicassem, talvez a senhorita entenda o porque. Cuide bem, este livro foi um presente de Alvo Dumbledore, inicialmente para a mãe de Harry e depois da morte dela, para mim. Eu não sei como o Sr. Malfoy tomou conhecimento desses feitiços, eu costumava acreditar que somente eu, Dumbledore, Lílian Potter e amigos muito íntimos dela como Remo Lupin, Sirius Black e o próprio Tiago Potter tivessem conhecimento deles. Imagino que quem lhe contou foi Lupin, Sirius ou Dumbledore antes de morrem, já que você não conheceu os pais de Harry.

Minerva Macgonagall.

Abri o pacote e lá estava o livro, era muito antigo. A capa era verde escura e o titulo vinha em prateado: Feitiços de Alma. Abri com cuidado, as paginas estavam amareladas, e logo na primeira havia as inscrições: "Relatório de pesquisa de Fineus Nigellus Black". E então eu entendi. Fineus havia sido diretor de Hogwarts. Um diretor Sonserino. Provavelmente apesar de ter descoberto os feitiços de Alma, achava tudo meio que especulação. Por isso a inscrição "Relatório de pesquisa". Por isso o livro não foi publicado.

Resolvi que no dia seguinte eu ia começar a ler esse livro, eu precisava o mais rápido possível entender essa ligação que eu tinha com Draco Malfoy. Já cansada, resolvi dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

A semana correu bem. Harry e Gina estavam sempre comigo e Rony pareceu se irritar com eles por causa disso e agora vivia pra cima e pra baixo com Simas e Dino, achei isso muito ruim e me senti um pouco culpada por que Harry e Gina não eram culpados por eu não ser apaixonada pelo Rony. Eu estava também bastante amiga de Luna. Por ser diferente das outras pessoas senti que ela jamais me julgaria e eu podia despejar em cima dela toda essa historia do Malfoy. Ela jurou segredo sobre o feitiço das Almas, sobre ele ter estado na minha casa, sobre tudo. E sabe, eu realmente confio nela.

Descobrimos varias coisas juntas lendo aquele livro.

Flashback

\- Há 3 feitiços de alma – leu Luna – cada um protege contra uma maldição imperdoável. Mione, acho que a gente deve começar pelo que interessa.

\- Também acho, Luna – eu disse – os outros dois não são muito importantes agora.

\- Vejamos – disse Luna sorrindo – Livro de almas, parte dois, maldição cruciatus.

\- Funciona quando alguém de muita coragem, força moral e a alma pura deseja diminuir os efeitos da maldição Cruciatus – eu li – Alma pura é extremamente essencial para a realização do feitiço. Pessoas que já cometeram atos abomináveis como a própria tortura ou a morte não sendo por defesa própria ou defesa de pessoas inocentes não conseguem realizar feitiços de alma.

\- O Malfoy é melhor do que pensávamos não? – Luna disse e continuou de onde eu havia parado – a parte pratica do feitiço é muito simples, é preciso mentalizar ou pronunciar as palavras Crucio Divisa mantendo o contato visual com a pessoa que está sendo torturada.

\- Até ai nós já sabíamos - eu disse e então li a inscrição – Ligação pós feitiço. Aah, aqui encontraremos as informações.

\- Características conhecidas da ligação de alma – leu Luna – Em situações de perigo de qualquer uma das pessoas unidas por essa ligação a outra saberá imediatamente. Formas: Pressentimentos, sonhos ou até mesmo visões, dependendo do perigo e dos laços afetivos que unem as duas pessoas.

\- Fácil percepção da mentira – eu engoli seco – é muito raro conseguir mentir para alguém que tenha uma ligação de alma com você. A menos que você seja um excelente oclumente.

\- Mione, o que você vai fazer se ele te perguntar se você gosta dele? – Luna, disse séria.

\- Como assim? – Eu disse.

\- Mione, você está meio caidinha por ele... – ela disse.

\- Eu? – eu disse corando – De jeito nenhum.

\- Tudo bem. Só que ele vai saber se você mentir. – ela disse.

\- Vamos pro próximo – eu disse lendo o próximo item – Pessoas com ligações de alma não conseguem duelar. A magia não funciona contra a alma. É um ato anti natural atacar alguém cuja alma é diretamente ligada a sua.

\- Será que isso pode ser um problema? – Luna perguntou.

\- Acho que não, afinal Voldemort acabou e não creio que mais ninguém possa forçá-lo a me atacar – E então abri um sorriso – mas se ele tentar por livre e espontânea vontade vai ser legal vê-lo quebrar a cara.

Luna riu.

\- Ah Mione, será que eu posso dormir aqui hoje? – ela disse – Tem uma coisa sobre a qual quero conversar com você.

\- Tudo bem. – Eu disse pegando o livro e guardando numa gaveta – Quer um pijama emprestado?

\- Claro – ela disse sorrindo, as vezes eu tinha a impressão de que ela nunca teve muitas amigas, mas pensando bem, eu também nunca tive tantas assim. Tem coisas que só as garotas entendem.

Eu dei um pijama pra ela e conjurei um colchão, com lençol, cobertor e travesseiro pra ela. Deitamos e eu disse:

\- E então Luna, diga que eu já estou ficando curiosa.

\- Ah, Mione eu estou gostando de um menino – Ela disse um pouco constrangida.

\- Eu conheço? De que casa ele é? – eu disse.

\- Ele é da Grifinória. E você o conhece sim. – Ela respondeu.

\- Não me mate de curiosidade menina. Quem é? – eu perguntei, realmente curiosa.

\- Neville – ela disse baixo olhando para as mãos.

\- Neville? – eu disse abrindo um sorriso enorme – Aah Merlin, há quanto tempo?

\- Desde o ano passado – ela respondeu – ele estava liderando o movimento anti Voldemort na escola. Sabe, ele é muito corajoso, o Neville. E ele também é meio atrapalhado e me faz rir. Quando estava presa na mansão dos Malfoy, pensar nele era o que mais me dava forças pra continuar. Quando a gente se reencontrou ele me abraçou muito forte e disse que tinha ficado com muito medo do que poderia ter acontecido comigo. Disse que ele não conseguia se perdoar por não ter estado lá, por ter deixado que eles me levassem. E antes da batalha, eu ainda lembro das palavras dele: "A luta vai ser difícil Luna, mas eu quero te dizer, que enquanto eu estiver vivo você terá alguém pra lutar do seu lado. E se eu morrer hoje, eu quero que você saiba que você foi uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu conheci".

\- Nossa Luna – eu disse pasma – Eu nunca poderia ter imaginado.

\- Pois é. Ele quase nunca demonstra interesse sabe – Luna disse – Acho que estou insegura.

\- Aah Luna – eu disse – no mínimo ele gosta muito de você, pelo que você disse eu acho que ele sente bem mais do que isso. O Neville é muito tímido, pode ser difícil pra ele demonstrar sentimentos.

E conversamos até tarde sobre Neville, e os momentos que eles tinham passado juntos quando eu estava caçando Horcruxes com Rony e Harry.

Draco Malfoy e eu não tínhamos nos falado a semana inteira, agora eu estava indo para primeira aula de DCAT do ano. Eu e Harry conversávamos enquanto a aula não começava, Harry estava radiante aquele ano, ele estava renovado sabe? Enfim tudo tinha acabado e ele podia respirar em paz, não havia mais Voldemort, ele não vivia mais com a certeza de que alguém queria matá-lo, ele não tinha mais pesadelos terríveis, sua cicatriz não doía mais. Ele parecia finalmente poder viver como um adolescente normal, concluindo seu ultimo ano na escola, com sonhos para o futuro. Namorar sem medo, sabendo que agora não ofereceria risco nenhum a Gina.

Quando o professor Diggle resolveu começar a aula a primeira coisa que ele disse foi

\- Quero ver a experiência que vocês já tem. Vocês vão duelar. Vou separar vocês em duplas.

E então ele foi separando todo mundo, e fez justamente o que não podia fazer.

\- Srta Granger – disse ele – Ouvi dizer que é bem talentosa. Faça par com Draco Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Com o Malfoy? – eu disse tentando reverter a situação – Eu não posso fazer com o Harry?

\- Não querida – ele disse – A senhorita e o sr. Potter são amigos. É preciso uma certa rivalidade para ter graça.

E continuou distribuindo os pares pela sala, me ignorando completamente. E agora, o que eu vou fazer? Malfoy estava olhando pra mim, eu vi que Harry e Rony também estavam, então puxei ele pelo colarinho com uma certa brutalidade e sussurei pra ele:

\- Os feitiços não vão funcionar. E Desculpe por isso – Empurrei ele com força.

Olhei pra Harry, ele estava sorrindo e graças a Merlin nada desconfiado de mim, pelo menos por enquanto. Foi ai que eu tive uma ideia. Dédalo Diggle girtou:

\- Preparem-se! Varinhas em punho.

Malfoy apontou a varinha pra mim, com uma expressão extremamente confusa. Eu susssurei e esperei que ele fosse bom em leitura labial:

\- Calma.

E então eu apontei pra uma grande e pesada caixa que estava numa estante um pouco atrás dele e mentalizei: Wingardium Leviosa. E então eu esperei que ninguém reparasse em mim, corri até onde Malfoy estava e larguei a caixa em cima da gente, empurrando ele para o lado fazendo que a caixa caísse pesada sobre minha perna esquerda.

Agora a sala inteira olhava pra gente. E minha perna estava realmente doendo.

\- O que houve srta. Granger? – Sr. Diggle perguntou.

\- Eu estava atacando o Malfoy, acertei a caixa sem querer. – eu disse, as lagrimas saindo dos meus olhos de dor. Harry veio até mim e removeu a caixa da minha perna. – A caixa ia cair na cabeça do Malfoy e eu corri para empurrá-lo.

\- E a caixa te acertou. – Dédalo Diggle olhou pra mim bondosamente – Parece ter sido só uma batida muito forte. Alguém leve ela para a enfermaria.

Antes que Harry pudesse se candidatar eu olhei sugestivamente para Malfoy que ainda me olhava pasmo. E então ele disse:

\- Eu levo professor.

Eu achei que ele fosse me ajudar a levantar quando ele passou o braço pelas minhas costas e eu passei o meu pelo seu pescoço, mas ele passou o outro braço nos meus joelhos e me ergueu no colo. O Merlin que braços eram aqueles me segurando? O cheiro dele era bom de mais, me preenchia. Eu encarei o peito forte dele, Draco Malfoy era o maior gostoso. Ele saiu comigo pra fora da sala.

\- Granger o que foi isso? – ele perguntou.

\- Depois eu explico, aqui não dá. – eu disse.

\- Nós estamos sozinhos – ele insistiu.

\- Mas estamos no meio da escola e já estamos chegando na Enfermaria.

Eu fiquei uma parte da tarde na enfermaria, não tinha acontecido nada grave com a minha perna, graças a Merlin. E eu só esperei que a poção pra dor fizesse efeito. Indo para o meu quarto eu passei pela salão comunal da Corvinal e encontrei na porta Miguel Corner. Já estava quase na hora do jantar Luna devia estar la dentro tomando banho ou coisa parecida.

\- Miguel. – eu disse, e ele se virou – Será que você podia entrar e chamar a Luna pra mim, se ela estiver disponível?

\- Claro – ele respondeu e entrou no salão comunal de sua casa. Esperei alguns minutos e ele voltou com Luna.

\- Obrigada Miguel. – eu disse.

E eu e Luna fomos para o meu quarto. Eu resolvi que precisava de um banho pra me acalmar. Entrei na água quente e comecei a contar pra Luna tudo o que havia acontecido na aula de Defesa. Quando sai do chuveiro, enrolada na toalha, Luna disse:

\- Te pegou no colo foi? Por Merlin, hein Mione? Draco Malfoy não é de se jogar fora.

\- Para mim é – eu disse séria. – Talvez não seja para garotas idiotas da sonserina como Pansy, por exemplo.

\- E como são os músculos dele? – ela disse.

\- Fortes, definidos – eu disse desfazendo a minha mascara e rindo com minha amiga- Eu quebraria a outra perna pra ele me pegar no colo de novo.

E então eu escrevi um bilhete.

Venha me ver mais tarde. H.G.

Olhei, não estava muito reconhecível, se caísse em mãos erradas.

\- Luna, peça pra alguém entregar isso ao Malfoy? – eu pedi.

\- Claro Mione.

E fomos juntas para o salão principal. Sentei à mesa com Harry e Gina e começamos a jantar. Vi luna passar o bilhete pra Nott, que passou o bilhete pra Malfoy. Vi ele ler e adivinhar do que se tratava, olhando pra mim, então eu terminei o jantar e com a desculpa que precisava terminar um trabalho eu fui para o meu quarto.

Enquanto Malfoy não aparecia eu resolvi terminar o meu trabalho de poções que por sinal era para amanha. Passou-se meia hora e eu já estava na ultima linha quando Malfoy bateu na porta.

\- Oi Malfoy. – eu disse.

\- Se você queria que eu viesse ao seu quarto – disse ele malicioso – poderia ter dito isso mais cedo, eu viria sem objeção. Mas devo dizer que achei muito sexy o seu bilhere: Venha me ver...

Merlin eu ouvi direito? Isso foi o Malfoy me cantando?

\- Deixa de besteira – eu disse – Você quer ou não saber o que houve hoje na aula de DCAT?

\- Claro que eu quero – ele disse prontamente – eu estava só brincando Granger.

\- A gente não pode duelar. Os feitiços não iam funcionar.

\- Por que? – ele disse.

\- Eu vou deixar que você adivinhe – eu disse – Vamos Malfoy, você não é burro.

E então a compreensão invadiu o seu rosto.

\- Ligação de alma? – ele disse.

\- Isso mesmo – eu disse e citei o livro - A magia não funciona contra a alma. É um ato anti natural atacar alguém cuja alma é diretamente ligada a sua.

\- Onde você descobriu isso? – ele perguntou.

\- No dia que eu trouxe você pra casa Macgonagall quis saber porque eu tinha sonhado que você estava em perigo e perguntou se tínhamos uma ligação de alma. Eu disse que tínhamos. Quando cheguei no quarto, aqui em Hogwarts, ela tinha deixado um livro e um bilhete.

Levantei entreguei o bilhete pra Malfoy e quando ele acabou de ler eu entreguei o velho livro em suas mãos. Ele passou os dedos pela inscrição em prata, no livro verde escuro e disse em tom de brincadeira:

\- O autor é sonserino?

\- É – eu disse e ele me olhou com surpresa, eu abri o livro na primeira pagina aonde o autor havia deixado seu nome – Quem escreveu foi Fineus Nigellus Black, ele era diretor de Hogwarts.

\- E também um dos meus ancestrais – disse Malfoy e eu o olhei surpresa – Sim, Fineus era bisavô do meu avô materno.

\- Foi assim que você soube do feitiço? – eu perguntei – era um segredo de família?

\- Não, eu nunca ouvi falar disso lá em casa – ele respondeu – eu soube no ano passado, um dia o Snape me chamou no escritório dele mas quando eu cheguei ele não estava lá, encontrei um objeto estranho, era uma bacia de pedra rasa, brilhava muito, tinha algo como uma fumaça prateada em cima. Então eu me aproximei e mergulhei a cabeça no recipiente.

\- Era uma penseira – eu disse – você foi levado aos pensamentos de alguém.

\- Sim – ele concordou – Dumbledore ou Snape. Os dois estavam conversando e Dumbledore contava para Snape que o feitiço que salvou Potter era um feitiço de alma. Então o Snape perguntou do que se tratava, e no meio da explicação Dumbledore citou o feitiço contra maldição Cruciatus e como faze-lo.

\- Dumbledore sabia – eu disse assombrada – Dumbledore sabia que você me protegeria. Ele certamente pediu a Snape que te dissesse como. Claro, sem levantar suspeita.

\- Será?- Malfoy disse.

\- Tenho certeza. – eu respondi.

\- Então você leu algumas propriedades da ligação de alma. – ele disse voltando ao assunto do livro – quando você terminar me empresta?

\- Claro – eu disse – agora vamos torcer pro Diggle não nos por para duelar novamente, eu não gosto da idéia de uma caixa imensa caindo em cima de mim toda semana.

\- Isso dele colocar justo a gente pra duelar foi um azar imenso – ele disse rindo – Mas porque você se enfiou em baixo da caixa? Porque não deixou ela cair em mim?

Eu fiquei vermelha.

\- Aah...bom...eu não sei. – eu disse e senti que devia estar parecendo uma idiota.

\- Porque eu tenho tanta certeza assim de que está mentindo? – ele disse, curioso.

Se eu já estava vermelha, certamente eu fiquei roxa. Lembrei das características da ligação de alma e então citei o livro novamente:

\- É muito raro conseguir mentir para alguém que tenha uma ligação de alma com você. A menos que você seja um excelente oclumente.

\- Não podemos nem mentir? – ele disse e completou – Vai responder minha pergunta sinceramente agora?

\- Eu não queria que você se machucasse. – eu disse a verdade. Olhando para os meus pés porque eu já não conseguia encará-lo.

\- Hermione...eu – ele parecia achar uma forma de me dizer alguma coisa.

E então ouvi batidas na porta.

\- Hermione sou eu – Gritou e eu reconheci a voz de Harry.

Olhei para o Malfoy. E fui abrir a porta.- Com o Malfoy? – eu disse tentando reverter a situação – Eu não posso fazer com o Harry?

\- Não querida – ele disse – A senhorita e o sr. Potter são amigos. É preciso uma certa rivalidade para ter graça.

E continuou distribuindo os pares pela sala, me ignorando completamente. E agora, o que eu vou fazer? Malfoy estava olhando pra mim, eu vi que Harry e Rony também estavam, então puxei ele pelo colarinho com uma certa brutalidade e sussurei pra ele:

\- Os feitiços não vão funcionar. E Desculpe por isso – Empurrei ele com força.

Olhei pra Harry, ele estava sorrindo e graças a Merlin nada desconfiado de mim, pelo menos por enquanto. Foi ai que eu tive uma ideia. Dédalo Diggle girtou:

\- Preparem-se! Varinhas em punho.

Malfoy apontou a varinha pra mim, com uma expressão extremamente confusa. Eu susssurei e esperei que ele fosse bom em leitura labial:

\- Calma.

E então eu apontei pra uma grande e pesada caixa que estava numa estante um pouco atrás dele e mentalizei: Wingardium Leviosa. E então eu esperei que ninguém reparasse em mim, corri até onde Malfoy estava e larguei a caixa em cima da gente, empurrando ele para o lado fazendo que a caixa caísse pesada sobre minha perna esquerda.

Agora a sala inteira olhava pra gente. E minha perna estava realmente doendo.

\- O que houve srta. Granger? – Sr. Diggle perguntou.

\- Eu estava atacando o Malfoy, acertei a caixa sem querer. – eu disse, as lagrimas saindo dos meus olhos de dor. Harry veio até mim e removeu a caixa da minha perna. – A caixa ia cair na cabeça do Malfoy e eu corri para empurrá-lo.

\- E a caixa te acertou. – Dédalo Diggle olhou pra mim bondosamente – Parece ter sido só uma batida muito forte. Alguém leve ela para a enfermaria.

Antes que Harry pudesse se candidatar eu olhei sugestivamente para Malfoy que ainda me olhava pasmo. E então ele disse:

\- Eu levo professor.

Eu achei que ele fosse me ajudar a levantar quando ele passou o braço pelas minhas costas e eu passei o meu pelo seu pescoço, mas ele passou o outro braço nos meus joelhos e me ergueu no colo. O Merlin que braços eram aqueles me segurando? O cheiro dele era bom de mais, me preenchia. Eu encarei o peito forte dele, Draco Malfoy era o maior gostoso. Ele saiu comigo pra fora da sala.

\- Granger o que foi isso? – ele perguntou.

\- Depois eu explico, aqui não dá. – eu disse.

\- Nós estamos sozinhos – ele insistiu.

\- Mas estamos no meio da escola e já estamos chegando na Enfermaria.

Eu fiquei uma parte da tarde na enfermaria, não tinha acontecido nada grave com a minha perna, graças a Merlin. E eu só esperei que a poção pra dor fizesse efeito. Indo para o meu quarto eu passei pela salão comunal da Corvinal e encontrei na porta Miguel Corner. Já estava quase na hora do jantar Luna devia estar la dentro tomando banho ou coisa parecida.

\- Miguel. – eu disse, e ele se virou – Será que você podia entrar e chamar a Luna pra mim, se ela estiver disponível?

\- Claro – ele respondeu e entrou no salão comunal de sua casa. Esperei alguns minutos e ele voltou com Luna.

\- Obrigada Miguel. – eu disse.

E eu e Luna fomos para o meu quarto. Eu resolvi que precisava de um banho pra me acalmar. Entrei na água quente e comecei a contar pra Luna tudo o que havia acontecido na aula de Defesa. Quando sai do chuveiro, enrolada na toalha, Luna disse:

\- Te pegou no colo foi? Por Merlin, hein Mione? Draco Malfoy não é de se jogar fora.

\- Para mim é – eu disse séria. – Talvez não seja para garotas idiotas da sonserina como Pansy, por exemplo.

\- E como são os músculos dele? – ela disse.

\- Fortes, definidos – eu disse desfazendo a minha mascara e rindo com minha amiga- Eu quebraria a outra perna pra ele me pegar no colo de novo.

E então eu escrevi um bilhete.

Venha me ver mais tarde. H.G.

Olhei, não estava muito reconhecível, se caísse em mãos erradas.

\- Luna, peça pra alguém entregar isso ao Malfoy? – eu pedi.

\- Claro Mione.

E fomos juntas para o salão principal. Sentei à mesa com Harry e Gina e começamos a jantar. Vi luna passar o bilhete pra Nott, que passou o bilhete pra Malfoy. Vi ele ler e adivinhar do que se tratava, olhando pra mim, então eu terminei o jantar e com a desculpa que precisava terminar um trabalho eu fui para o meu quarto.

Enquanto Malfoy não aparecia eu resolvi terminar o meu trabalho de poções que por sinal era para amanha. Passou-se meia hora e eu já estava na ultima linha quando Malfoy bateu na porta.

\- Oi Malfoy. – eu disse.

\- Se você queria que eu viesse ao seu quarto – disse ele malicioso – poderia ter dito isso mais cedo, eu viria sem objeção. Mas devo dizer que achei muito sexy o seu bilhere: Venha me ver...

Merlin eu ouvi direito? Isso foi o Malfoy me cantando?

\- Deixa de besteira – eu disse – Você quer ou não saber o que houve hoje na aula de DCAT?

\- Claro que eu quero – ele disse prontamente – eu estava só brincando Granger.

\- A gente não pode duelar. Os feitiços não iam funcionar.

\- Por que? – ele disse.

\- Eu vou deixar que você adivinhe – eu disse – Vamos Malfoy, você não é burro.

E então a compreensão invadiu o seu rosto.

\- Ligação de alma? – ele disse.

\- Isso mesmo – eu disse e citei o livro - A magia não funciona contra a alma. É um ato anti natural atacar alguém cuja alma é diretamente ligada a sua.

\- Onde você descobriu isso? – ele perguntou.

\- No dia que eu trouxe você pra casa Macgonagall quis saber porque eu tinha sonhado que você estava em perigo e perguntou se tínhamos uma ligação de alma. Eu disse que tínhamos. Quando cheguei no quarto, aqui em Hogwarts, ela tinha deixado um livro e um bilhete.

Levantei entreguei o bilhete pra Malfoy e quando ele acabou de ler eu entreguei o velho livro em suas mãos. Ele passou os dedos pela inscrição em prata, no livro verde escuro e disse em tom de brincadeira:

\- O autor é sonserino?

\- É – eu disse e ele me olhou com surpresa, eu abri o livro na primeira pagina aonde o autor havia deixado seu nome – Quem escreveu foi Fineus Nigellus Black, ele era diretor de Hogwarts.

\- E também um dos meus ancestrais – disse Malfoy e eu o olhei surpresa – Sim, Fineus era bisavô do meu avô materno.

\- Foi assim que você soube do feitiço? – eu perguntei – era um segredo de família?

\- Não, eu nunca ouvi falar disso lá em casa – ele respondeu – eu soube no ano passado, um dia o Snape me chamou no escritório dele mas quando eu cheguei ele não estava lá, encontrei um objeto estranho, era uma bacia de pedra rasa, brilhava muito, tinha algo como uma fumaça prateada em cima. Então eu me aproximei e mergulhei a cabeça no recipiente.

\- Era uma penseira – eu disse – você foi levado aos pensamentos de alguém.

\- Sim – ele concordou – Dumbledore ou Snape. Os dois estavam conversando e Dumbledore contava para Snape que o feitiço que salvou Potter era um feitiço de alma. Então o Snape perguntou do que se tratava, e no meio da explicação Dumbledore citou o feitiço contra maldição Cruciatus e como faze-lo.

\- Dumbledore sabia – eu disse assombrada – Dumbledore sabia que você me protegeria. Ele certamente pediu a Snape que te dissesse como. Claro, sem levantar suspeita.

\- Será?- Malfoy disse.

\- Tenho certeza. – eu respondi.

\- Então você leu algumas propriedades da ligação de alma. – ele disse voltando ao assunto do livro – quando você terminar me empresta?

\- Claro – eu disse – agora vamos torcer pro Diggle não nos por para duelar novamente, eu não gosto da idéia de uma caixa imensa caindo em cima de mim toda semana.

\- Isso dele colocar justo a gente pra duelar foi um azar imenso – ele disse rindo – Mas porque você se enfiou em baixo da caixa? Porque não deixou ela cair em mim?

Eu fiquei vermelha.

\- Aah...bom...eu não sei. – eu disse e senti que devia estar parecendo uma idiota.

\- Porque eu tenho tanta certeza assim de que está mentindo? – ele disse, curioso.

Se eu já estava vermelha, certamente eu fiquei roxa. Lembrei das características da ligação de alma e então citei o livro novamente:

\- É muito raro conseguir mentir para alguém que tenha uma ligação de alma com você. A menos que você seja um excelente oclumente.

\- Não podemos nem mentir? – ele disse e completou – Vai responder minha pergunta sinceramente agora?

\- Eu não queria que você se machucasse. – eu disse a verdade. Olhando para os meus pés porque eu já não conseguia encará-lo.

\- Hermione...eu – ele parecia achar uma forma de me dizer alguma coisa.

E então ouvi batidas na porta.

\- Hermione sou eu – Gritou e eu reconheci a voz de Harry.

Olhei para o Malfoy. E fui abrir a porta.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Hermione eu vim te entregar o dever de Transfiguração – disse Harry adentrando o meu quarto – Obrigado por me emprestar e...MALFOY?

Olhei de Harry para Malfoy sem saber o que dizer. A expressão de Harry era incrédula, como se estivesse olhando para a situação mais absurda e impossível do mundo.

\- Não, Merlin em pessoa. – Malfoy disse, desdenhoso. – É claro que sou eu Potter.

\- Hermione o que o Malfoy esta fazendo aqui? – Harry se virou pra mim.

\- Ele... ele só estava... – Oh Merlin o que eu poderia dizer?

\- Eu só vim para conversar, neh Hermione? – Draco disse.

\- Conversar? Hermione? Desde quando esse ai te chama de Hermione? – Perguntou Harry agora com uma certa raiva na voz.

\- Harry, depois nós conversamos. – eu disse.

\- Como assim depois nós conversamos? – disse Harry – Você esta trancada no seu quarto com esse idiota e eu quero saber o porquê.

\- Hermione pode ser amiga de quem ela quiser – disse Malfoy, agora com um pouco de raiva.

E Harry ainda virado pra mim disse:

\- Amiga desse retardado? Eu espero que você saiba o que esta fazendo Hermione – disse Harry indo para a porta – Não esqueça a forma como ele te tratou todos esses anos.

Ele saiu e bateu a porta. Eu sentei na cama transtornada, meu deus o que eu ia fazer agora. Rony já não falava comigo e agora Harry também não.

\- Garoto mais idiota – Malfoy disse socando a parede – Quem ele pensa que é? O dono do mundo?

\- Harry é meu amigo. – Eu disse chorosa.

\- Tem certeza que é só isso? Porque não foi o que pareceu. Pobre da Weasley. – ele disse.

\- Malfoy, ele só estava tentando me proteger. – eu disse.

\- Proteger do que? – ele disse, a face furiosa – Eu sou um monstro por acaso?

\- Bom, você sempre me detestou – eu disse tentando explicar – E você era partidário de Voldemort.

\- SE VOCÊ NÃO REPAROU GRANGER, EU FUI OBRIGADO – ele gritou, e foi a caminho da porta e antes de sair batendo-a com ainda mais força do que Harry ele ainda completou – Mas será realmente melhor para o Santo Potter e para a Sabe Tudo Granger que você fique longe do comensal.

Deitei na cama. DROGA, INFERNO. Lembrei das palavras de Harry: "Não esqueça a forma como ele te tratou todos esses anos". E repassei o meu tempo em Hogwarts, e todas as vezes que o Malfoy já havia me tratado como lixo.

O dia em que descobrimos que Malfoy seria apanhador da Sonserina veio em minha mente como se fosse ontem.

" – Pelo menos ninguém do time da Grifinória teve de pagar pra entrar – eu disse com aspereza – Entraram por puro talento.

O ar presunçoso de Draco pareceu oscilar.

\- Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, sua sujeitinha de sangue ruim – xingou ele."

Mas Malfoy tinha crescido num lugar onde as pessoas acreditavam nisso. Como poderia ser diferente? E quando ficou mais velho ele realmente havia mudado certo? Ele havia me salvado, eu que tinha os pais trouxas. Ele sofreu uma maldição horrível por mim. De repente o passado não fazia mais sentido nenhum e as palavras de Draco ecoaram na minha mente muito mais forte que as de Harry "Eu sou um monstro por acaso?" "Eu fui obrigado Granger" "Que você fique longe do comensal". Eu tive certeza de que amanha a primeira coisa que eu faria era procurar por ele e me desculpar. E então eu dormi.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado. Era sábado. Eu ia fazer que o dia fosse extremamente feliz. Levantei alegre e comecei a me arrumar para o café.

\- Bom dia – eu disse a Gina, que agora era a única Grifinória que me restava. Depois eu me preocuparia com isso, afinal, Harry iria entender quando eu lhe contasse tudo.

\- Bom dia Mione? Porque tão feliz, tem alguma coisa a ver com o que Harry me contou? – ela disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Provavelmente – eu disse e sussurrei no ouvido dela – Draco Malfoy é um anjo.

\- Eu vou querer ouvir essa historia depois hein – disse Gina rindo.

Tudo bem. Agora eu vou atrás dele. Eu parei na porta do salão principal. Eu ia puxá-lo quando ele passasse porque eu não ia ter a cara de pau de chamá-lo no meio da mesa da Sonserina. Vi Gina se reunir a Harry e Rony. Ela sorria pra mim, Harry me olhava com preocupação e Rony com um certo ódio. Acho que a essa altura, Harry já teria contado a ele o que viu.

E então finalmente Malfoy passou, ele parecia muito chateado e tinha olheiras. Pelo jeito não havia passado bem a noite. Eu o puxei e fui arrastando para fora do salão principal até chegar em uma parte vazia do corredor e encostamos na porta de uma sala.

\- O que você esta fazendo? – ele disse grosseiramente.

\- Preciso falar com você. – eu disse.

\- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. – ele disse, já se virando pra voltar.

\- Por favor, Draco – E a menção ao primeiro nome dele o fez parar – Eu quero te dizer que eu fui uma completa idiota ontem a noite.

\- Foi mesmo – Ele olhou pra mim agora mais calmo.

\- Eu queria te pedir pra me perdoar. – eu disse, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.

Foi quando ele começou a sorrir pra mim que vimos Rony correndo na nossa direção com Harry e Gina em seu encalço. Rony apontou a varinha no rosto de Draco e disse:

\- Saia de perto de Hermione.

\- Rony não seja ridículo – eu disse me irritando com ele – Fui eu que chamei o Draco aqui.

\- Ah Claro – Disse Rony – Esqueci que agora você está toda apaixonadinha por essa doninha.

\- Gente – disse Gina, apontando a sala – Não é melhor a gente entrar? Logo as pessoas vão reparar.

Nós entramos todos na sala, e Rony continuou a despejar a sua frustração para cima de mim:

\- Hermione, como você consegue andar com esse garoto? Ele passou a vida te chamando de Sangue ruim, ele é um ex Comensal da morte, ele não presta Hermione.

Eu vi Draco olhar pra baixo, tristemente.

\- Eu quero que vocês dois prestem muita tenção no que eu vou dizer – eu disse pra Harry e Rony – Quando eu estava sendo torturada na Mansão dos Malfoy, Draco fez um feitiço pouco conhecido chamado Crucio Divisa para me salvar. Esse feitiço é um feitiço de alma, que somente pessoas com a Alma pura conseguem fazer. Foi um feitiço desse tipo, Harry, que sua mãe fez pra te salvar da morte. Draco dividiu uma maldição comigo, fazendo que a dor fosse reduzida na metade e eu sofresse menos. Na sala precisa o ano passado, quando Crabbe tentou me matar, lembra-se Harry? Eu não tive reflexo pra desviar, foi Draco quem fez um feitiço pra me empurrar pro lado, para que eu não morresse. Quando o fogo começou, Draco não deixou Goyle sozinho, Draco puxou ele consigo e depois cuidou dele exatamente nessa sala onde nós estamos quando a batalha parou por uma hora. Draco não virou comensal porque quis, virou porque foi obrigado, ele não compartilha da crença e da maldade, pelo menos não mais. Os comensais sabem disso, tanto que atacaram ele em frente a casa dele esse ano e eu o salvei. O trouxe pra minha casa e ele tratou muito bem os meus pais trouxas. Draco é uma pessoa boa que infelizmente foi criado num lugar que o obrigou a ser ruim, mas ele tem a alma pura, por trás dos rótulos que as pessoas põem nele.

Eu parei para respirar depois do meu discurso. Harry e Gina olhavam surpresos pra Draco e Draco olhava surpreso pra mim. Rony Weasley não se convenceu:

\- Ele te disse tudo isso – disse Rony – Como você pode ser enganada por ele? É claro que ele esta mentindo Hermione. Eu achei que você fosse inteligente. Malfoy te odeia, Hermione, nunca vai te querer nem como amiga. Mas eu te quero.

Rony veio para cime de mim e me beijou, e eu socava o peito dele com força tentando faze-lo me soltar, mas ele era mais forte do que eu. Malfoy arrancou os braços dele de cima de mim e depositou um soco na cara dele. E os dois bruxos largaram as varinhas e começaram a brigar como trouxas.

\- Parem – dissemos Gina e eu, juntas.

\- Ron, pare com isso – disse Harry.

\- Eu vou matá-lo, Harry – disse Rony – Eu juro que vou.

Harry tentava separar os dois inutilmente. Até que Rony deu um forte soco no rosto de Harry, um soco que era pra ter acertado Malfoy.

\- O que você fez, seu idiota? – disse Gina ajudando Harry a se levantar.

\- Desculpe, Harry. – Rony disse, preocupado com o amigo.

Eu ajudei Draco a levantar e fomos saindo da sala.

\- Não precisa me levar pra enfermaria – disse ele quando já estávamos no meio do corredor.

\- Eu não vou. – eu disse, e continuei andando – Vou te levar para o meu quarto.


	10. Chapter 10

Quando chegamos ao meu quarto eu o coloquei deitado na minha cama, com um pouco de protesto da parte dele.

\- Draco, você esta machucado – eu disse impaciente.

\- Estou, mas o Weasley está bem mais – ele respondeu.

Eu revirei os olhos e fechei o corte na boca e o corte a cima da testa dele com um feitiço. Depois peguei uma poção pra dor muscular, a mesma que eu havia tomado quando a caixa caiu na minha perna e dei para que ele bebesse.

\- É pra dor. – Eu disse e sentei do lado dele na cama, passei a mão no cabelo dele – Daqui a pouco ela faz efeito.

\- Com esse tratamento – ele disse – vou me envolver em brigas mais vezes.

\- Desculpe por ter contado tudo para os meus amigos – eu disse séria.- E desculpe por Rony, as vezes ele é um idiota.

\- Ele só é apaixonado por você – Draco riu – coitado.

Eu olhei pra baixo, apesar de tudo eu sabia que Rony estava sofrendo e ele ainda era meu amigo, eu não queria que tivesse sido assim.

\- Mas tem uma coisa que ele disse, que eu quero saber se é verdade – Draco disse, sentando na cama e se aproximando de mim – Você é apaixonada por mim?

\- Não – eu disse.

E ele abriu um sorriso imenso.

\- Sabe que eu tenho certeza que esta mentindo não sabe? – e com essa frase ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou.

Foi um beijo suave, os lábios dele eram gentis nos meus. Ele me puxou pela cintura devagar, encostando meu corpo no dele. A sensação de te-lo tão perto, o perfume, a pele dele, os braços fortes que me envolviam, nossa... Eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, nem com o Vitor e muito menos com o Rony. Eu finalmente entendi como era um beijo quando estávamos verdadeiramente apaixonados pela pessoa. Quando ele parou de me beijar, ele chegou o rosto mais perto da minha orelha e sussurou a mesma pergunta que havia feito na ultima vez que eu menti pra ele.

\- Vai responder a minha pergunta sinceramente agora?

\- Estou apaixonada por você – eu disse ainda de olhos fechados, meio boba com o beijo.

Ele se afastou, e eu abri os olhos, ele estava me encarando. Os olhos azuis acinzentados estavam firmes nos meus.

\- Eu pensei que você me achasse um idiota.

\- Desculpe – eu disse e senti a culpa me invadir ainda mais – Mas você não é uma pessoa fácil de decifrar, foi difícil te entender por trás do que você mostra pro mundo. E sobretudo, foi difícil entender que você poderia gostar de mim, eu estou bem longe de ser sangue puro.

\- Eu sei. Eu tive muito medo – ele disse, e eu percebi que não era uma frase que ele dizia com freqüência – Medo de você pensar que eu era ruim, de você não entender o que eu sinto.

\- E o que você sente, Draco? – perguntei sorrindo triunfal, sabendo que ele não poderia mentir.

\- Eu te amo Hermione.

Eu o beijei. Entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos e o puxando pra mim, e ele correspondeu à altura, me puxando novamente pela cintura, me segurando firme, colada ao corpo dele. Ele explorava cada canto da minha boca e eu estava adorando tudo aquilo.

E bateram na porta.

\- Hermione – disse a voz de Harry – sou eu, abra.

Porque será que Harry tinha o dom de sempre chegar em horas inconvenientes? Logo agora, que eu estava aproveitando esse doce furacão sonserino que era Draco Malfoy. Levantei pra abrir a porta, batendo o pé, com uma expressão contrariada, Draco começou a rir.

\- Calma, Mione – ele disse – Depois a gente continua.

Harry entrou no meu quarto e atrás dele Gina e Rony que vinha com a cabeça baixa. Assim que viu Rony, Draco levantou da minha cama e veio ficar ao meu lado, pondo o braço em volta da minha cintura. Olhei para o rosto dele, ele perdeu o riso e a face tinha o ar de superioridade de sempre.

\- Bom – Disse Harry, que parecia estar lutando pra dizer aquilo – Quero te pedir desculpa Malfoy, pelo que eu disse ontem a noite, eu não sabia das circunstancias.

\- É isso ai – disse Gina, que parecia bem mais a vontade – Trégua doninha?

Draco estendeu a mão pra Harry e Harry a apertou.

\- Trégua Cicatriz. – disse ele, e depois olhou pra Gina – Trégua pobretona.

Os apelidos ainda eram os mesmos, mas já não havia ódio nem desdém nas palavras, eu sabia que eles nunca seriam amigos, mas se respeitariam agora, nem que fosse por mim.

\- Rony também tem uma coisa a dizer – disse Harry encorajando o amigo.

\- Desculpe Hermione. Eu não devia ter te beijado a força e nem te dito aquilo tudo – ele disse olhando pra mim, com dignidade.

\- E o que mais Rony? – disse Gina.

\- Desculpe Malfoy.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, mas disse calmo:

\- Tudo bem Weasley.

Eles foram embora do meu quarto, Rony primeiro e depois Harry. E Gina, ainda na porta, murmurou pra mim:

\- Eu ainda quero saber de tudo viu?

E depois ela saiu. Sentei na minha cama e Draco ao meu lado. E então ele perguntou:

\- O que você teve com o Weasley hein?

\- Ah... – eu disse sem saber como ia explicar, e então eu simplifiquei a historia – Eu achava que gostava dele e então a gente ficou. Mas quando o beijei eu não senti nada e percebi que só gostava dele como amigo.

\- E quando você me beija, o que sente? – Draco disse, agora malicioso.

Eu não respondi, em parte porque não sabia o que responder e em parte porque mesmo que eu soubesse provavelmente seria alguma coisa bem melosa que eu não ia me dignar a falar. Eu somente o beijei novamente e ele pareceu esquecer da pergunta. Eu fiquei lá, por um bom tempo, curtindo a sensação de estar com ele. Ele me queria e me amava. E eu o amava também, eu havia me apaixonado pela alma linda de Draco Malfoy.

Fim.


End file.
